Rotary disc filters are identified in, for example, Swedish Patent Application No. SE-C-224,131. In this filter, water is conducted through one end of a central rotatable drum and through openings in the circumference of the drum radially outwards to disc-shaped filter chambers. Each of the filter chambers are defined by a disc-shaped filter member having opposing filter portions which are supported by an annular filter support arranged between the same. The filter members are mounted in parallel along the longitudinal axis of the drum. When water flows out through the filter portions, particles are retained in the filter chambers. When cleaning the filter portions, the drum is rotated and water is flushed onto the filter portions from outside in the upper area of the rotary disc filter, particles and water flowing into the upper area of the drum and being collected in a trough extending through the drum. The filter portions comprise annular filter cloth portions arranged on the sides of the filter supports.
Swedish Patent Application No. SE-B465,857 (WO 91/12067) discloses a rotary disc filter of a similar kind, in which the disc-shaped filter members comprise a plurality of separate, disc-shaped filter sections, which together establish annular filter members. The annular filter members are divided into a plurality of separate units, and the filter cloth is divided into smaller pieces. Therefore, in case of a local damage to the cloth a replacement of the cloth is necessary on only one of the filter sections, and not on an entire annular disc.
In the two rotary disc filters described above, the filter cloth can be fastened in one of a plurality of ways. In a common solution, the filter cloth is glued directly to the filter support on opposing sides thereof. This is particularly common when the cloth consists of some textile or plastic material. The cloth can also be made of metal. In that case, it is often welded to the filter support, and if necessary, reinforcement ribs are welded to the outside of the filter cloth for improved securing thereof. In a further way of fixing the cloth to the support, the cloth is designed as a “bag” which is slipped around a filter support and is shrunk on the same.
Rotary disc filter constructions of this kind suffer from several problems. For example, the filter cloth has a limited life in normal use and must be replaced at regular intervals. Moreover, the filter cloth is sensitive and can easily be damaged, necessitating a premature replacement thereof. If the cloth is damaged, an entire filter cloth portion must be replaced.
Rotary disc filters with detachably secured filter segments have therefore been developed. Such a rotary disc filter is disclosed in, for example, WO 99/30797, which discloses a rotary disc filter which has a filter portion consisting of several filter segments. The filter segments are detachably secured to a filter support and comprise a frame and a filter cloth expanded by the frame. The frame and the filter support are made of metal. Using detachably secured filter segments makes it easier to replace parts of the filter. This rotary disc filter functions in a satisfactory manner, but it is desirable to improve it further by, for instance, making manufacture less expensive. It would also be desirable to make these rotary disc filters lighter and less bulky when dimensioned for large flows. Moreover, it would be desirable for the filter discs to entrain a smaller amount of water in their rotary motion than has been possible so far. A smaller amount of water would then accompany the particles through the trough of the rotary disc filter for drawing off filtered-off particles, which could thus increase the capacity of the rotary disc filter.